Hermione Granger, Super Hero
by Joly
Summary: Set in her seventh year. Hermione develops super powers after a potion's accident. There will be romance with Snape, but of the PG kind, an unfortunate intimate encounter with a friend leads the story to a later rating of R.
1. Damn You, Neville Longbottom!

Chapter One  
  
'What a mess,' Hermione thought as she set her bag on the desk. It was ten minutes before Potions class and Neville had already managed to spill his ingredients. She'd just walked in with Harry and Ron when she noticed the muddle of ingredients on Neville's table.  
  
Professor Snape was standing over Neville, being intimidating. Neville was cowering, browbeaten.   
  
"Here we are not even in session Mr. Longbottom, and you have managed to make a mockery of this class. If you have no interest in comporting yourself with any kind of coordination then perhaps you should find something else to do with your time!" The last sentence rose in volume half way through until he was shouting.  
  
Hermione sighed, gave her friend's a pained look and walked to Neville's desk.  
  
"I'll help you take care..."  
  
"You will not, Miss Granger..."  
  
Harry walked up to the group and decided to put in his two knuts.  
  
"I believe that you, Professor, pointed out that class is not in session." He said and walked to his seat.   
  
Professor Snape glared at his back. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."   
  
Hermione just blew out her breath and smiled at Neville.  
  
Neville whispered, "That's twenty on top of the ten he took off of me."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make it up in Transfigurations," she said and winked.  
  
Neville managed a nervous smile and reached further under the desk to get a large piece of something and said, "If I didn't need this class for Auror training..."  
  
"I know," Hermione replied. She leaned closer to Neville to reach a vial when Professor Snape's voice boomed again.  
  
"You have two minutes to clean up that mess before class begins!"  
  
Neville shot up, which was a bad idea, as he was still under the table. He banged his head on the underside and knocked more potion ingredients off.   
  
Hermione, unable to jump away in time, was covered in whatever they were supposed to prepare in class today. Her eyes crossed slightly and she felt slightly woozy but was able to stand up. Seemingly, Neville was worse for wear as he was unconscious under the table.  
  
Snape opened his mouth to roar, but Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Please, Professor, don't shout. My head..."   
  
Snape stopped mid-breath and surveyed the shambled Hermione.   
  
Students began filing in and Snape, motioning to Dean, said, "Get Madam Pomfrey."   
  
Dean nodded and exited.  
  
"For now, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, get Longbottom out from underneath the desk. Put on your dragon-hide gloves, Merlin-knows what that mish mash of ingredients has produced." He turned to Hermione. "You, Miss Granger, what has Longbottom inflicted upon you?"   
  
Hermione shook her head, which seemed to clear her vision. Her skin felt hot and anger bubbled slowly under her calm, but stunned, exterior. The anger was directed mostly at Snape. If he wasn't such an arrogant bully...   
  
She put the seething thoughts away.   
  
"I'm fine, Professor."  
  
"You can't possibly be. I'll see that Madam Pomfrey runs the appropriate..."  
  
Her temper flared against her better nature. "I am quite capable of discerning whether or not I am fine. And... I... Am... Fine!" She stalked out of the dungeon leaving a quite shocked group of classmates.  
  
Snape rounded on Harry and Ron, "When you see Granger again tell her she has detention with Filch for the next two days."   
  
Ron and Harry exchanged glances and leaned Neville against the desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione barely had time to stagger into the ladies' loo before retching the contents of her stomach onto the floor. She staggered a bit and then leaned against a sink. While reaching to turn on the faucet a shock of pain ran through her body. Hermione fell to the floor, unable to move, as the surge of agony shot from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.  
  
"Oh... My... God," she gasped and managed to roll from her stomach to her back. "What's happening..."  
  
Hermione's body contorted wildly under her robes. Muscles bulged and shrank, limbs lengthened and retracted. The smell of the toilet overwhelmed her and she choked back bile. Her eyes focused and unfocused. There was a hideous ringing in her ears that turned slowly to voices outside the bathroom.   
  
Before her senses could fluctuate anymore Hermione's body did the only sensible thing it could think of, it passed out.  
  
Not much later, she opened her eyes and lifted her head slowly from the floor. All pain had receded. She couldn't feel so much as a twinge. More moments passed as she moved her limbs to make sure they were where they were supposed to be.   
  
Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. She'd walked out of the beginning of Potions class. She had no idea what time it was. Bolting upright and straightening her robes she dashed for the door.  
  
The Potions classroom was mercifully empty as she snuck in to retrieve her bag. She noted the time and ran to find an outer door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione had just caught up with Ron and Harry outside the castle, on their way to Herbology. It was an extremely cold winter day. She pulled her cloak tighter as she moved into step with her friends.  
  
Ron cast her a sidelong glance when she looked at him,  
  
  
  
"What?" She asked, catching the devilish grin.  
  
" 'What?' she says…" Harry shook his head. "You told off a Professor. Not just any Professor, but the evilest, foulest, greasiest…"  
  
"I get it." She smiled a bit and blew a snowflake away from her nose. "Just don't start."  
  
Harry cast his own sidelong glance.  
  
"I just don't want to hear it."   
  
"Oh, by the way," Ron piped in, "You have detention with Filch for the next two days."  
  
"What?" Hermione's eyes opened a bit wider.  
  
"That's what he said, only two days. You have a greasy admirer…" Ron almost sang the last bit.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut it." Hermione pulled her satchel farther up her shoulder and stalked off.  
  
Harry turned to Ron.  
  
"You'd think she was offended," Harry smirked.  
  
"You'd think she fancied him," Ron replied.  
  
They both laughed and sped up, so as not to be late.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were in Greenhouse 5. Hermione had already settled in at the first table by Professor Sprout's desk. Knowing, of course, that no matter how much they liked, or didn't dislike, a teacher, they'd never sit that close to one.  
  
  
  
She gave them an impatient look and set out her gloves.  
  
Professor Sprout pointed out the large, vine like bit of flora sitting in front of each student.  
  
"This is a flowering Grandula Maculatus. The specimens you have before you are the infant stage of this magical plant. As you can see it is only two or so feet wide and about the same height. In its adulthood it can reach sizes between fifteen and eighteen feet of height and spread out in width to documented sizes of up to twenty feet. As babies they are quite docile, a little stroke on the tendrils will calm them. Adult plants, however, will attack anything they see as a threat. Which includes, I'm afraid, us."  
  
The class gave a low "ohhh" of appreciation.  
  
"They have several magical properties. Chief of which, when dried, powdered and added to the appropriate potion it's own magical growth…"   
  
Hermione zoned out a bit. She didn't feel too bad about it. She had noted this plant in her syllabus and read about it last night. However, her meandering thoughts were cut off when she noticed a sly movement from the corner of her eye. She paid full attention and noticed Draco Malfoy leaning closer to Neville's plant, a vial of blue substance in his hand. As if his humiliation in Potions wasn't enough, Malfoy planned to disgrace Neville in his best and favorite class.  
  
"Neville!" Hermione shouted, but it was too late. The Slytherin had tipped the vile vial into Neville's Maculatus.  
  
It began growing at an alarming rate. Tendrils soon became thick as small tree trunks and flowers burst from the ends. It would have been an amazing show had Neville not been trapped against the wall behind it.  
  
Professor Sprout sprang up and pulled her wand. Her curses were in vain. What she had failed to add earlier, because these plants were babies, was that full-grown Grandula Maculati were so magical that they resisted all but the most powerful spells. And those had to chanted in concert by several witches and wizards. Her attempt, though, had been instinct. She opened her mouth to shout for a student to bring help when something fairly amazing happened.  
  
Hermione didn't even think. She felt an adrenaline rush; a sudden burst of strength, and jumped out of her seat and into the fray. She tore at the dense foliage that surrounded Neville. The huge plant, nearly as large as Professor Sprout had described and bursting through the ceiling of the greenhouse, was writhing in what seemed to be pain as Hermione drilled a hole to where the helpless Neville was enclosed.  
  
Reaching him, she tossed him out of danger and proceeded to make for the plants roots. A note should be made that he had his wand out and had been attempting to hex the damn thing, not knowing that his spells were useless. But returning to our girl.  
  
Surprisingly, she had the presence of mind to grab Neville's forgotten trowel and start bashing at the plant's roots. Once she'd severed the body of the plant from the lower portion it stopped writhing. Hermione dug herself out and dusted of bits of Grandula Maculatus while her stunned classmates stared in shock. She recovered herself enough to realise what she'd done and how she'd done it. She couldn't manage to think of anything intelligent to say in response to the faces, especially Neville's.  
  
"I think I got it, Professor."  
  
Sprout sputtered a bit and then sat down in her chair.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger, I imagine you did." 


	2. Hermione learns her lesson

Many thanks to my reviewers: daintress, Melwasul, Ravanilia, Sita the Marshmellow Lord and Gelsey. And to those who've read and reviewed at my livejournal.   
  
http://www.livejournal.com/users/jannaroolz/  
  
Big shouts to my Beta Reader Faile02 and thanks to Mom for listening to me rant!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione sat fidgeting in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk. Her insides were still singing from the adrenaline rush. She wanted to run out and tackle the Whomping Willow. As she was just about to take it into her head to try, Dumbledore walked in and sat down across the desk from her.  
  
"I could start, Miss Granger, by pointing out that it was very foolish to go on with your day without consulting Madam Pomfrey. But, I imagine you have realised that." He paused to take in Hermione's expression. "Or perhaps not. I see you flush from your adventure, Miss Granger. I do not, however, see any concern. You could have ended up a great deal worse for wear in all this."  
  
Hermione's face quickly changed from that of quiet triumph to earnest worry.  
  
"I am wondering why Severus let you leave his classroom without insisting you see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"I might have strongly objected, Professor." She blushed a light red.  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Very strongly, sir."  
  
"I'll not reproach you further. I will, however, notify your parents of your condition and our search for a cure."  
  
Hermione wanted to object. What if her parents wanted her to come home?  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"You need not worry Miss Granger, I will impress upon them that you are unhurt and able to go on with your studies," Dumbledore said, noticing the panic in Hermione's eyes. "We can't let you go on like this. Right now, this may seem like a blessing. But the long term ramifications of this mishap could be disastrous."  
  
" Professor, Neville didn't mean to... He's just accident prone when..."  
  
"You don't have to protect Mister Longbottom, I am aware of his foibles."  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes. 'Of course he knows, we've only been here almost seven years. He knows all of us.'   
  
When she looked back up into Dumbledore's eyes she felt slightly smaller.   
  
"I took a big chance running out of Potion's class. I might have died in that toilet. What if I'd hurt Neville trying to save him, or got myself killed fighting that plant? I'm going to be more responsible, sir, this isn't going to go to my head."   
  
"I wish you luck, Miss Granger. We don't even know if this is the end of your new abilities."  
  
She hadn't thought about that.  
  
"You mean... You think it could get worse?"  
  
"I do not know. Which is why I remain concerned."  
  
"Of course, Professor." She paused a moment, considering. "What do I do now?"  
  
"I have already spoken to Professor Snape."  
  
Hermione groaned inwardly. 'He's going to be unbearable,' she thought. 'I ran out of class, I yelled at him... If I only end up in detention, I'll be lucky.'  
  
  
  
Again, Dumbledore seemed as if he were reading her mind.   
  
"Do not worry about the consequences of the accident. You can hardly be held accountable for your actions under the influence of a potion's accident." He winked at her and reached into the candy dish. "Gummy bear?"  
  
"What? Oh, no, Professor. No thank you." She chewed her lower lip. "How will we fix me?"  
  
"I've set Professor Snape and Mister Longbottom to that task, worry not."  
  
.  
  
'Snape will ruin Neville entirely. He'll browbeat him until not an ounce of self-respect remains.'  
  
"Sir, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to participate in my cure. I think I can do some good."  
  
"Of course, Miss Granger. By all means. I'll let Severus know you will be assisting."  
  
Hermione squirmed in her seat for a moment before Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"I think that's enough. You may go. Be sure to visit Madam Pomfrey before the end of the day."  
  
She got up to leave and turned to the door. Dumbledore stopped her.  
  
"Miss Granger."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Do try to keep your... abilities... under control. While I'm sure the entire school knows what happened in Herbology, I would appreciate it if we kept any more displays from disrupting class again."  
  
"Of course, Professor."  
  
Hermione waited to blush until she was facing the exit and once outside, bolted to her next class.  
  
  
  
"Take your seats, please," Professor McGonagall's voice rose over the din of whispering and half-whispering students.  
  
Some pointed and gawked openly while others averted their gaze as Hermione moved through the room to take her seat. Her eyes moved to Harry and Ron who were already seated. Ron shot her a huge grin with thumbs up. Harry sat back in his chair and smiled. When she sat down, several of her classmates leaned in to ask her questions.  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat. All heads turned.  
  
"I realise it has been a rather exciting morning, but I will appreciate it if you keep all comments and questions to... your... selves!" Her voice rose at the end of the sentence to display her irritation. "If you will direct your attention to the board and take the proper measures class will begin."  
  
Hermione set herself to the task. The eyes of her fellow students were still quite clearly focused on her.  
  
'This is going to be a very long day,' she thought and pulled her wand from her robes.  
  
Harry and Ron were waiting in the hall after class.  
  
"You know that was brilliant, right?" Ron piped up.  
  
Harry took the bag off of her shoulder and situated Hermione between Ron and himself. He glared irritably at two passersby and the three began walking.  
  
"Well?" Hermione questioned. "Aren't you going to tell me how brilliant I was?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment and said, "No. You were amazing, but..."  
  
"Wait." Hermione paused in the hall. "Is the great, adventuring Harry Potter going to tell me I was reckless?"   
  
"Not avoidably."  
  
Hermione glared for a second and then her expression softened.  
  
"Do you think Madam Pomfrey could have done anything for me if I hadn't been such a prat?"  
  
"Not really," Harry replied. "Which is why I don't think you were a complete prat."  
  
"Hey! You weren't a prat, Hermione." Ron interjected before Hermione could speak again. "You told off that great git Snape, battled a HUGE magical plant and managed to not get yourself killed. I'd say on a scale of our previous adventures, you're doing fairly well."   
  
  
  
"Not a complete prat..." she sighed and smiled. "I have no idea what came over me. I was angry with Snape, and instead of pushing it away and dealing with it later, I just snapped. I was... I don't know. I lost control... Of me."   
  
"Don't know what that's like," Harry grinned.  
  
Ron spoke up again, "So, what's to be done?"  
  
Hermione surveyed the empty hall and picked up her pace.  
  
"I'll tell you at dinner. Hurry up. We're late!"  
  
The day passed slowly. Hermione closed the book on her last class and headed toward the Great Hall. She fought the dual urge to either yell at the groups of curious students following her and hide under her cloak.  
  
She sat heavily beside Harry and looked at Ron across the table.  
  
"I don't feel too brilliant just now."  
  
Ron looked sympathetically at his friend but his response was stifled by a mouthful of roast chicken.  
  
Harry passed her a goblet of pumpkin juice and put a bowl of sticky toffee pudding in front of her.  
  
"You have definitely earned dessert before dinner."  
  
Hermione looked down at the gooey treat, which normally she would slowly devour, with a mild grimace of distaste.  
  
"I don't think I can eat. I feel a little sick."  
  
"Are you going to visit Madam Pomfrey now?"  
  
She pulled herself up from the table saying, "I suppose I should." When she reached down for her bag, Harry put his hand on her wrist.  
  
"I'll drop it off myself."   
  
"We'll drop it off. Good thing they made her Head Girl, huh. mate?" He said around a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
  
"No, it's a good thing that those halls aren't charmed against the opposite sex." Hermione grinned for the first time since her conversation with Dumbledore.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey clucked over Hermione disapprovingly.  
  
"You should have waited... Heaven knows what irreversible damage has been done."  
  
Again, Hermione found herself fighting down her temper. When she felt comfortable enough to speak, she said, "I couldn't control myself, Madam Pomfrey. I..." The urge to yell was now replaced with the sudden need to cry.  
  
"Oh, dear. I'm sorry, Miss Granger. You've been through a terrible ordeal today. The mix of ingredients... Severus gave me the potion's lesson for today. It's no wonder..." Pomfrey reached for a vial, but put it back. "Dear, I'd like to give you something to calm you, but I can't be sure how it will react with the..."  
  
"It's alright. I don't really want anything. I feel full to overflowing with potion ingredients."   
  
"It's no wonder," she clucked, motherly this time. "You head on up to your room. I've run all the tests I can. I'll deliver the results to Severus as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione wiped her eyes on a corner of her robe.   
  
Hermione Granger picked herself up with as much dignity as she had left and made the long trek to her room. 


End file.
